gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Organizations
Organizations is a gameplay element in Grand Theft Auto Online introduced by the GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals update. It allows players to start a criminal organization and carry out various tasks, while hiring other players as bodyguards to protect it. Description Organizations are run through the SecuroServ network added to the players's Mobile Phone and are created by players in Free Mode. A player may start and organization only if they have at least $1,000,000 in their bank account. This person, known as the VIP, will then have multiple options from which to choose, such as hiring and firing other players as bodyguards. These bodyguards then work for the VIP and help them to generate an income from the organization. VIP Once a player becomes a VIP, this status will last for 4 (real time) hours. There can be up to 6 VIPs in one session. Once they become a VIP, players can select VIP Work, new job types performed in the Free Mode world, which can be completed for cash rewards. VIPs can hire up to 3 bodyguards to help and protect them. Similarly, VIPs can start VIP Challenges, which are competitions between them and the bodyguards they employ for cash rewards. VIPs also have the ability to drop armor and ammunition or order vehicles for their bodyguards, albeit at a higher-than-normal cost. VIPs can use a Ghost Organization feature to hide all bodyguards from the map. Any cash that the bodyguards earn from Freemode Events and Challenges or other profitable in-game actions, such as robbing a store, go to the VIP, although profits from VIP Work is split among all members of the organization. When killed, VIPs will respawn near their bodyguards. Bodyguards Players can become a bodyguard either by being contacted directly (via text message) by a VIP, or by choosing the "looking for work" option in their interaction menu. When hired by a VIP, they become a bodyguard. Bodyguards earn a $5,000 salary every 15 minutes, although this will reduce by $250 each time the VIP is killed while the player is in their employ, and it resets every time the bodyguard is paid. While in the vicinity of the VIP, bodyguards will earn a 100RP bonus per minute, and can earn additional RP bonuses for either being in a vehicle with the VIP or driving the VIP around themselves, the latter of which gives a larger bonus. Bodyguards will also have their health regenerate and will earn up to two levels of stat boosts (the higher the VIPs level, higher the boost) when near their VIP. Bodyguards have the ability to call in vehicles that the VIP has purchased for them to use. VIP Work There are six new jobs available to VIPs called VIP Work, that can be started by the VIP at any time they choose and will give cash rewards. Upon completing any job, there will be a 5-minute cooldown before the VIP can start another. One Organization Modes *Hostile Takeover - The VIP and their bodyguards are tasked to retrieve a package from a high security location and deliver it to a drop-off location. *Asset Recovery - The VIP and their bodyguards must steal one (or more) impounded vehicles from a police station and deliver them to a drop-off location. *Sightseer - The VIP and their bodyguards must hack the system to reveal packages to collect across the state of San Andreas without getting caught or killed by rival Organisations. With each, once a target has been collected, other organizations are made privy to the activities of the player's organization and have the opportunity to compete for the target and collect the reward money. Multiple Organization Modes *Piracy Prevention - Defenders must stop the attackers from boarding one of the new Super Yachts. Attackers need to take it like a pirate. *Executive Search - Bodyguards need to keep the VIP alive for 10 minutes while everyone else in the Free Mode lobby tries to hunt and kill the VIP for cash money rewards. *Executive Deathmatch - Organisation versus Organisation deathmatch, basically. The VIP only has ten lives. VIP Challenges VIP Challenges are intra-organizational Freemode Challenges that pit members against each other for their own personal gains. *Most Wanted - The heat is right around the corner, with all players in the organization hit with a 5-star wanted level. With a countdown of 10 minutes, the last player alive wins the challenge. *Auto Buyout - Players must steal and deliver as many vehicles as they can. Every vehicle has a specific value displayed when you enter the vehicle, so choose your acquisitions carefully. The player with the highest total value of vehicles delivered at the end of the timer wins. *Market Manipulation - All open convenience stores are blipped on the map. Players have to race from store to store in a hold-up spree to collect as much money as possible. When time counts down, the player with the most money wins. *Point to Point *Due Dillagence *Courier Service External Links *GTA Online Executives and Other Criminals announced on Rockstar Newswire *Organizations Tips on Rockstar Newswire *VIP Work Tips on Rockstar Newswire Category:Features Category:Features in GTA Online